finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cater
|engva = Kristen Klabundehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUVbPyCABcA&feature=youtu.be&t=1m33s }} Cater is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She represents the number 4 of Class Zero and wields a magicite pistol. Profile Appearance Cater is a girl with short, flared auburn hair and steel-blue eyes. As a member of Class Zero she wears a uniform consisting of a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders, a checked red pleated skirt, knee-high black socks, and a red cape. She equips a red satchel backpack and wears white panties with pink polka-dots. In her summer uniform Cater wears a black pleated skirt with a loose studded belt hanging over it, white knee-high socks with two gray stripes at the top, a black vest over a white collared t-shirt with black lining on the cuffs, a black bow-tie and black gloves. Her formal uniform is a red jacket with black-padded shoulder and black cuffs and wrist-bangles, white gloves and cape, and red knee-high socks. Personality Cater is confident, direct and competitive. She prefers to face things head-on. Her motto is "Trust your instincts, don't think", though this doesn't always work out for her. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, Cater is a member of Class Tenth and dons a black mantle. She can be found in what used to be Class Zero's classroom during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Post Card Book Cater has trained at one of Sorcery's special facilities since the age of eight, studying how to wield a Magicite pistol and cast spells. Cater is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from Akademeia, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Militesi Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Tempus Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. Out of Class Zero, Cater is the only one who experiences moments of déjà vu throughout the game. She even mentions it to Arecia, however she assures her that she is fine and that it is nothing to be worried about. Cater sometimes hangs out in the back garden, and once gossips about their commanding officer's, Kurasame Susaya's, clandestine status as a famous warrior there. After the liberation operation in Iscah Cater hangs out with Jack at the Ready Room and is propositioned by Carla who wants to sell her an energy drink for 70,000 gil, but Cater calls her a scam artist. When the cadets are sent to sabotage the imperial magitek armor program they face off against the White Tiger Crystal l'Cie Nimbus with Cater in the front line, but get orders to cease fire due to a newly wrought armistice mid-mission. Kurasame Susaya, the class's commanding officer, travels to the imperial capital as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and negotiates for the cadets' safety, and afterward explains the situation to them: the empire had proposed peace before the cadets' mission was underway, but they could not contact them in time to halt it. The cadets disagree with the treaty, positing that the empire has no right to ask for peace for being the initial aggressor. They meet Queen Andoria who explains that peace is the Will of the Crystals, and that if the cadets oppose it, it would only lead to Tempus Finis. Yet, the cadets struggle accepting that what they have been fighting for is against the Crystal's will. Cater explores Ingram during their free time and gets a weird sense of déjà vu, like she's visited the city before even though she knows she hasn't. When Eight gets a feeling they are under surveillance, Cater chalks it up to their status as Agito Cadets and the imperials' distrust of them. The two spot a mysterious dominion quaestor talking to an imperial trooper, but dismiss the sighting. Queen Andoria is assassinated and Class Zero is blamed for it. The cadets are ambushed at the hotel, confirming Trey's suspicions of it having been a trap, but Cater tells him to shut it. The cadets make a hasty escape from the city, realizing they are unable to contact Central Command. Unsure what is going on back in Rubrum, Queen points out it being odd they had been given leave in Ingram rather than have them sent back to Akademeia. Machina is upset at the possibility they had been left on their own on purpose. They face off against Celestia, Queen Andoria's aide and a l'Cie, who, at first holds them culpable for the queen's death and knocks down Rem and Machina, but is convinced otherwise and helps the cadets escape the city to a deserted house in the old Lorica region. Cater and Trey explain to Machina and Rem what happened and when Trey begins lecturing about Concordian kings Cater cuts him off. After an argument over Machina holding Class Zero culpable for his brother Izana's death, he marches off. The cadets decide to stay put overnight and depart at sunrise. When Cater mentions her frequent bouts of deja vu Trey attempts to explain the mechanics behind the phenomenon, exasperating her. When the morning comes and Machina still hasn't returned, the cadets get ready to leave without him, until he finally shows and they can move on, as Deuce exclaims the COMM is working again and she has reached the dominion. Later, like the rest of her class, Cater died after fighting Cid. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Orience's history, Cater survives and is seen living a peaceful life with rest of Class Zero. She is seen running, claiming that she is late for class. Oblivious to Eight who is standing under the hall's ledge, Cater decides to jump down and take a shortcut to class. However upon realizing where Eight is, a shocked Cater loses her balance and lands on top of him, rendering both unconscious. Gameplay Cater wields a magicite pistol that shoots magically-enhanced bullets that inflict various kinds of damage. Compared to dual gunner, King, Cater shoots quickly and does not require reloading, but has the lowest raw attack. She is fast and can dodge with ease due to a passive ability that allows her to quickly cancel her current action. Her attack patterns vary; she can either shoot constantly and finish with a charged shot, or she can remain idle, let her attack charge up, and fire the charged shot. One should take caution when choosing the former strategy: although Cater can get in more hits she cannot move and shoot simultaneously, thus requiring her to dodge often if attacks get in the way. As a ranged character, Cater can rely on exploiting Killsight and Breaksight to take down enemies. Cater has good magic stats, though with her ability to fire bullets of all three elements one needs not equip her with offensive magic, and instead, equip her with Cure. Cater is a recommended character for beginners and can solo missions due to her fast movement speed, evasion, and attacks. Stats Cater has mostly weak stats; she has the second-lowest HP and the lowest Strength among the party, so she should be supported with good HP-boosting accessories. Abilities Cater is one of the fastest and evasive ranged characters, either better or on par with Ace. Her magic gun allows for automatic Charged Shot that lets her unleash a more potent blast of damage, but does not home at targets. During normal attacks, Cater first shoots up to five rounds of 'revolving', small bullets that weakly home at their target, but with incredible speed. After five consecutive rounds she will briefly ready her stance as she unleashes the Charged Shot, which is exponentially larger but about half the range of the normal bullets. After the finishing shot she will be knocked back due to the recoil making her temporarily vulnerable especially by ranged attacks. Her charged shot and finisher shot do not home like her normal bullets, and can miss fast enemies. Her normal bullets are comparatively weak, and have poor staggering power, but her Charged Shot deals up to six times more damage. While idle, or just moving or strafing around, she may charge her Charged Shot, which can reach up to three levels. With each increasing level, the shot's power and knock back power rises, but the range shortens (for the second and third charge only). Her Explosive Shell is useful against large and slow enemies. She will toss a magic stone in the direction that will explode dealing heavy damage and can Stun enemies easily. Cater's Elementillery ability is useful against elemental enemies. With the Flame Shot, she shoots homing fire bullets that Burn enemies, but in a manual fashion (similar to Fire MIS magic, slightly faster and longer range than default). With the Frost Shot, she shoots fast-traveling ice bullets that Freeze enemies in a rapid-fire fashion (similar to Blizzard RF magic, as fast as the highest level in Speed enhancement, but easily miss as it has small projectiles). Finally, with the Voltaic Shot, she shoots spray of electricity from her magic gun that Shocks enemies in a rapid-fire fashion (similar to Thunder SHG2 magic, but with the same range as Thunder SHG). Her Land Mine ability is best used against slow and large enemies. It is highly stunning as well and heavily damaging. She can instantly make it explode but holding down the input instead of waiting for the enemy to trigger it. Cater's Debuff Shot is useful against high-Defense enemies, such as the Flan and Strikers. When she shoots the bullet she will somersault to her right, making the ability an evasive skill as well. The Debuff Shot causes the enemy to drop their Defense considerably. She can shoot the bullet multiple times on the same enemies, and this exploitation is exceptional against Cater's low Attack power. Cater's Stilling Shot is good, but has poor accuracy. When shot, the bullet will travel at a point above the target then bursts, causing a spray of Stop-inflicting bullets to rain down on the target. It is more useful against sluggish or range-attacking enemies, such as the Colossus and Imperial Rocketeer, but Cater can still manipulate the point where she unleashes the shot. Cater's Viral Spray lets her spray Poison-inflicting fluid from her magic gun. This is useful against mobbing enemies that attempt to corner her, but it has a short range, being point-blank. The Viral Spray should be proven effective against Stopped enemies instead and better paired with the Stilling Shot ability. Like Trey and King, Cater can learn the Hawkeye sniping ability, almost doubling her attack range. This is best used with Wall magic to avoid interception from ranged attacks. Equipment Cater's exclusive accessory is the Mage's Knapsack , which increases all magic stats by 50 and grants 40% resistance against impact attacks. *Magicite Pistol *MTek-II Pistol *Magicite Blaster *MTek-II Blaster *Magicite Prime *Riot Gun *Draconic Pistol *Erinyes' Pistol *Mythril Pistol *Rune Trigger *MTek-II Prime *Missing Score *Shining Shot *Tanegashima *Marvelous Shout *MTek-ZERO (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as Cater: Minori Chihara (Cater's Japanese VA), Satoko Funakubo (Facial Animator), and Noriko Inoue (Publicity Staff). Quotes Voice Cater is voiced by , who also provided voice for Lessica, from another Square Enix published game Chaos Rings II. In the English version, she is voiced by Kristen Klabunde. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Cater appears as a playable character in the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle sponsored by Amazon. Her attacks are Magicite Pistol and Blizzard. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cater appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring her CG renders. Gallery Etymology Trivia *According to Final Fantasy Type-0 novel, Cater wants to continue her cadet training and travel upon leaving Class Zero. References de:Cater es:Cater fr:Cater Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters